


warm cold nights

by afjakwrites



Series: kinktober '20 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Kinktober, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites
Summary: Zuko isn't very fond of the cold, and Sokka takes it upon himself to change his lover's mind.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober '20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	warm cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: temperature play
> 
> find me on tumblr and twitter @afjakwrites :) also check out my friend's inktober [here!](https://twitter.com/mangowizardxxx/status/1311704098547400709)

Zuko has never been much for the cold. He can stand it if need be, even appreciate it at times, but despite four years spent away from home during his banishment and countless trips to the Poles since he became Firelord six years ago, his preference for the humid, breezy weather of the Fire nation had never wavered. No matter how hard he tries, he just can’t bring himself to delight in the cold the way his boyfriend does. He tells Sokka this one day, and the man looks back at him, ocean-blue eyes winking with mischief, and says,

“We’ll have to do something about that.”

Zuko doesn’t have much time to wonder what he means because they’re only taking a short lunch in the gardens in between meetings, and already it’s time for him to start preparing for his next one. He stands, brushes off his robes, plants a chaste kiss against Sokka’s upturned lips, then turns and promptly forgets about his lover’s odd comment. 

It isn’t until Zuko walks into their shared bedroom hours later and spots a bowl nearly brimming over with ice cubes that he’s reminded of their conversation from earlier. Sokka is standing by the wardrobe, having just shed his own robes, rendering him nude aside from a pair of loose-fitting shorts that hang low on his hips. He’s bare chested, tan skin glistening in the flickering candlelight, and Zuko finds himself staring, reverent, while his lover grins back at him. 

“Just in time! Start stripping,” Sokka commands, smirking.

His tone is light, but there’s an authority in it that makes a little shiver run down Zuko’s spine. He starts shrugging off his robes instantly, letting them slip off his shoulders and pool on the floor around his feet. Reaching backward, Zuko extracts the crown from the tight bun atop his head, then pulls the ribbon loose and lets his hair fall around his face in sleek black sheets. All the while, his eyes stay fixed on Sokka, who has strolled over to their bedside table and plucked an ice cube from the bowl. He turns toward Zuko, meeting his eyes, and smirks mischievously before popping one of the cubes into his mouth. 

“Bed,” says Sokka simply, words muffled around the ice, but no less authoritative. 

Zuko obeys, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sokka stoops down and kisses him hard, parting Zuko’s eager lips with his startlingly cold tongue. Zuko feels another little shiver run up his spine at the sensation and he leans into his lover, eager to experience more. Sokka seems to know what he’s thinking, and pulls back with a smirk playing on his handsome face. 

He turns slightly and takes a long, red silk cloth from where it’s been laid out on their bedside table. Zuko already knows what’s happening. He lets his eyes fall shut just before Sokka places the cloth over them, wrapping it twice to make sure that he can’t see anything, before he ties it in place at the back of Zuko’s skull. It’s a familiar feeling for Zuko, but that does not make it any less exhilarating. Without his sight to rely on, he feels delightfully vulnerable, utterly at his partner’s mercy. 

“Such a good boy,” Sokka purrs right before he plants his strong hands beneath each of Zuko’s thighs and lifts, tipping the man backward so that he’s lying face-up on the bed. 

Zuko gasps, disoriented, instinctively reaching out for something to steady him—but Sokka must have stepped back, because his hand waves uselessly in the air for a moment before he lets it fall back against the sheets. He strains to hear Sokka’s movements to no avail. They’ve been doing this for long enough now that Sokka knows by now to be extra quiet in order to truly catch Zuko off guard. 

“Y’know, Zuko, I was a little offended when you said you didn’t like the cold earlier,” Sokka muses. Zuko can hear the smirk in his voice, even low and husky like it is now. “There are a lot of great things about the cold, and I think you’ll find that you like it much more than you’ve led yourself to believe. Would you like me to show you some of the things that can be done with a little bit of ice?” 

Zuko swallows thickly, tense with anticipation. He’s not exactly sure what Sokka is planning to do with the ice, but he knows he’ll enjoy it. “Yes, sir,” he replies.   


“Good boy.”

There is a moment of stillness, just long enough for Zuko to start squirming; then, suddenly, a flash of cold presses down over his pale collarbone. Zuko gasps, jolting away from the sensation instinctively, only to have a familiar hand press gently down upon his opposite shoulder, rooting him in place. The ice moves lower, gliding along his bare chest, circling one nipple and then the other in a wide arc. Zuko shivers, trying his best not to shift away from the unfamiliar and somewhat overwhelming sensation. 

With his sight stolen from him, Zuko’s other senses feel heightened. His body seems to react more strongly to the feeling of the frigid ice as it melts down over his naturally hot skin, sending little jolts of pleasure and pain through every nerve ending. He feels the bed dip near his thighs as Sokka leans in closer. Hot breath ghosts over his neck, a sharp contrast to the freezing cold of the ice cube that is drifting, agonizingly slow, toward his nipple. 

Zuko shifts and curls his fingers into the sheets beneath him without meaning to when the ice cube finally presses down over his nipple. Seconds later, Sokka’s mouth—still cold from the ice cube he’d let melt on his tongue—closes around Zuko’s other nipple, lapping at it while Zuko cries out, bucking feebly into him. 

“Ah—!” Zuko moans, trembling beneath his lover.

Sokka’s mouth lingers just long enough for Zuko to begin writhing beneath him, helplessly aroused by the little sparks of pleasure wracking his body. Then he pulls back and crawls down Zuko’s body, trailing hot, slurping kisses down his stomach toward Zuko’s hardened cock. Another ice cube follows, the first one left to melt between the lines of Zuko’s collarbones. The new ice cube glides slowly down Zuko’s stomach, making him whimper and jolt, arching off the bed helplessly. The bite of the cold is harsh, but pleasurable at the same time, sending little jolts of tingling pleasure through Zuko’s body. 

Sokka takes his time trailing the ice down Zuko’s chest, once again taking to lazily circling it over Zuko’s trembling body. He drags it downward, just barely letting it rest at the base of Zuko’s cock—the man bucks up desperately, wailing, in response—before Sokka guides it down lower, teasing his lover. 

“Oh, Sokka, please!” Zuko cries, writhing helplessly as Sokka lifts the ice cube and then presses it down against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, repeating this motion several times. Each time he brings the ice back down, he presses it to a different area, leaving Zuko shivering with both anticipation and pleasure. 

Sokka hums noncommittally and presses the ice cube down against the base of Zuko’s cock for long enough that Zuko whimpers, toes curling, bucking his hips uselessly. 

“Sokka—!” 

The man in question hums again, content to watch Zuko squirm. He lets go of the ice cube, letting it rest in the matt of dark hair surrounding Zuko’s thick, throbbing cock to melt, and watches from his perch in between Zuko’s legs as the man whimpers and squirms, overwhelmed by the sensation but trying his best not to resist Sokka’s ministrations. His cock is achingly hard between his legs, steadily leaking little pearls of precum from its reddened tip.

Sokka smirks and lowers his mouth down onto it, swallowing Zuko entirely in one go. His lover nearly screams aloud, jerking into his mouth, crying out his name. Sokka can only imagine what it must feel like—he’d let two ice cubes melt in his mouth before he took Zuko into it, and from the looks of it, it’s just as overwhelming as he hoped it’d be. 

Sokka begins to bob his head up and down on Zuko’s cock, reaching a hand underneath his night shorts, between his legs, as he does so. His cock has been begging for attention since they began, and now it pulses in his grip, causing him to moan around Zuko’s own thick length while he strokes himself. 

“Oh, f-fuck—! Agni, please, please—!” 

Zuko thrusts frantically into Sokkka’s mouth, whimpering, unable to hold back his moans, and it’s still the sexiest sound Sokka’s ever heard, no matter how many times he hears him cry out like that. He pumps himself hard and fast to the sounds, timing it to Zuko’s desperate, shuddering thrusts. Soka can feel his lover’s thick thighs trembling from where they’re pressed against either side of his head, squeezing helplessly to keep him there. As if Sokka would ever pull back when he’s making Zuko feel this good, when the man is practically screaming out for him as he rocks desperately into Sokka’s eager mouth. 

“Sokka! P-Please, please, fuck, I’m going to—!” Zuko cries, writhing helplessly, approaching his climax. 

Sokka’s own pleasure is mounting, and he can feel himself rapidly climbing toward the peak of his arousal. He pumps himself hard and fast until, suddenly, with his lips still wrapped around Zuko’s cock, he comes, spurting hot fluid over his fist. Shaking through the aftershocks and desperate to bring Zuko over the edge as well, Sokka hollows out his cheeks and sucks Zuko in earnest. 

It only takes a few more licks for Zuko to come undone. He comes down Sokka's throat, cock pulsing, body tensing and trembling, a never ending stream of moans falling from his kiss-bruised lips. Sokka licks him through the aftershocks, watching Zuko shake before he pulls away entirely. His lover goes limp against the bed, panting, flushed from head to toe. Little droplets of water cling to his body, sliding across his chest and thighs as his shifts. 

Sokka clambers into the bed and reaches out, untying Zuko’s blindfold with trembling fingers. Then he sweeps down and kisses Zuko again, grinning at the needy little whimper that falls from his lover’s lips as he presses into him. 

The kiss breaks when Sokka’s lungs begin to scream for air, and he flops back against the bed with a blissful smile. “So,” he drawls, “what do you think? Has your opinion of the cold changed?” 

Zuko turns and rolls over so that he’s half on top of Sokka, their chests pressed together. “I might need a little more convincing,” he replies, grinning lopsidedly. 

Sokka barks out a laugh. “That can be arranged.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback fuels my fire, feel free to comment if you can <3


End file.
